Potins Poudlard
by ZiaC
Summary: Quand le mystérieux journal "Potins Poudlard" apparaît dans l'école, les secrets des élèves se montrent menacés... Et Hermione est bien déterminée à découvrir qui est le responsable de cette menace !
1. Octobre

_Bonjour, bonsoir _

_Comment allez-vous ? Bon, cette fiction n'était absolument pas prévu et ce n'était pas celle-là que je comptais poster en juin mais c'est pas grave ! Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas où je vais mais bon, j'aurais les vacances d'été pour y réfléchir ! Je ne tarde pas, il faut vraiment que je dorme, j'ai cours dans moins de sept heures ! x) _

_Bref, bonne lecture. _

_Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à la grandiose Rowling !_

_PS : Voldemort n'existe pas donc tout le monde est vivant et beau ! C'est la belle vie quoi ! :P _

* * *

_« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis pourtant je suis dans les rangs de Poudlard depuis bien des années maintenant. Je connais tous vos secrets et vous devez savoir que lorsque vous serez sur le point de découvrir qui je suis, je vous filerais toujours entre les doigts. Surveillez bien votre entourage, vos professeurs ou même vous car le prochain potin pourrez bien vous concerner… _

_Votre plus proche ami et pire ennemi »_

Hermione inspecta le petit bout de papier qu'elle venait de trouver dans son sac en sortant de son cours de Potions. Elle sentit le regard de Ron et Harry posé sur elle, attendant la moindre information concernant le papier. D'une couleur rose bonbon affreuse à en faire mal aux yeux, le message écrit d'une plume bien particulière semblait présager des potins aussi loufoques les uns que les autres. Pourtant, Hermione s'en moquait, rien de toutes ses rumeurs ne pourraient l'atteindre. Elle ne savait pas à quels points elle se trompait.

҉

Potins Poudlard

N°1

Publié le 01.10

Salut_ à tous,_

_Marre d'être à la masse ? D'être toujours le dernier ou la dernière au courant des derniers potins de Poudlard ? Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Nous sommes là dorénavant ! _

**Sommaire**

**_Song & Dance_ : **_Explication de la soirée _**p1-2_ (+ photos de la soirée)_**

_**A ne pas manquer : **_ _des nouvelles d'Harry Potter, le nouveau projet de Filius Flitwick, le mannequinat pour Drago Malefoy..._**p3-4-5**

**_Oups : _**_Neville __Londubat ; Ginny Weasley ; Millicent Bulstrode ... _**p6-7**_  
_

_Hermione, nouvelle histoire ?_** p8**

_Interview Drago Malefoy_** p9-10**

_Boîte à musique **p11**_

_Classement des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard_** p12**

_Jeux_ **p****13-14**

**Song & Dance **

Comme vous le savez tous, hier soir a eu lieu la grande soirée **Song & Dance**. Créé cette année par notre directeur adoré mais complètement dingue Mr Albus Dumbledore ! C'était ainsi l'occasion à des artistes au talent inné (ou pas d'ailleurs) de se produire devant tout Poudlard ! Nous avons donc pu découvrir le groupe formé par Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan mais aussi Harry Potter se déchaînant sur scène (voir page 3), Crabbe et Goyle essayant de jouer et chanter (nos oreilles ne s'en remettent toujours pas !), Mme Chourave nous montrant ses performances de Castafiore et tant d'autres encore ! De plus, nous avons eu le privilège de recevoir le groupe Bizarr' Sisters et certains fans ont pu poser avec eux et avoir des autographes !

Après 23 heures, les plus jeunes étant au lit, les musiques du célèbre film moldu Dirty Dancing ont résonné dans la Grande Salle ! Et l'ambiance était à son comble ! La sensualité et la dépravation ont imprégné la pièce ! Dommage pour vous les jeunes ! Vous avez loupé quelque chose ! Surtout la tentative de suicide d'Hannah Abbot ! La jeune femme, prit d'un élan d'amour pour Neville a décidé de reproduire le porté que font les deux acteurs à la fin du film ! Un fiasco total !

Mais vous retrouverez les photos de cette folle deuxième partie de soirée juste en dessous !_  
_

**A ne pas manquer….**

**Le nouveau WizardTel**

Il était grand temps que nous, chers sorciers, nous prenions exemple sur les Moldus. Chose faîte ! Largement inspirée de l'espèce de boite qu'ils utilisent pour appeler, l'invention de ce merveilleux Luca Hastings va révolutionner votre vie. Avec ce WizardTel, vous pourrez non seulement appeler mais envoyer des messages, surfer sur Wizard Web et ajouter des applications ! Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est l'objet star de la rentrée. A avoir de toute urgence !

**Harry Potter reconverti dans la chanson ? C'est maman et papa qui vont être contents !**

Hier a eu lieu la représentation de notre **merveilleux, beau, fantastique** Harry Potter ! Mélange de Rock et de Pop, ce cher Harry nous en a montré toutes les couleurs ! Jusqu'à la couleur de son boxer. En effet, notre future star a voulu faire comme les grandes stars de la musique : la fameuse glissade au sol avec les genoux ! Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt ? En tout cas, son jean s'est déchiré ! Heureusement, son boxer était loin d'être ridicule et le jeune homme a directement été placé à la première place de l'étudiant le plus sexy de Poudlard détrônant ainsi Drago Malefoy après un règne de trois ans ! Évidemment, j'étais en première loge pour immortaliser cet évènement ! Vous retrouverez les photos du boxer Superman du jeune homme juste en dessous de l'article.

_Flash-Back _

_Rappelons-le, James Potter, le père d'Harry avait lui aussi envisagé une carrière dans la musique ! Mais cette ambition était apparue bien avant sa rencontre avec la charmante Lily Potter. Pour l'amour de sa vie, James a quitté sa passion. N'est-ce pas romantique ?_

**Filius Flitwick, spectacle en vue ?**

Nouveau projet pour notre professeur ? En effet, une rumeur circule ! Filius Flitwick voudrait faire une comédie musicale d'un épisode qui a bouleversé le monde sorcier : Le procès des sorcières de Salem ! Loin d'attendre avec impatience le projet du professeur de Sortilèges, nous serrons tout de même là, pop-corn en main (Merci les Moldus pour cette invention !) prêts à nous fendre la poire !

**Nouveau Livre de Milady Farrell**

Après avoir connu le succès avec son roman « Peau de sorciers », elle sort son nouveau livre pour midinettes appelé : « Pour toujours, je serai une sorcière ». Attention les filles, ne loupez pas la fin des aventures de Isabella alors qui va-t-elle choisir, Caleb et Robert ? Au magazine, nous sommes Team Caleb Forever !

**Drago Malefoy, futur mannequin ? **

Qui n'a jamais rêvé du corps d'athlète du richissime Drago Malefoy ? Aux dernières nouvelles, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy aurait signé un contrat de mannequinat avec la plus célèbre agence du Monde. Rappelons que Drago est Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard et qu'il nous a tous impressionnés avec ses loopings plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Tu devrais prendre garde Potter, le grand Malefoy ne va pas tarder à remporter la coupe de Quidditch !

**…Oups !...**

**Neville Londubat** s'est vu récolter une belle heure de colle par le professeur Rogue ! En effet, le jeune homme a posté sur son Twizard : « Pauvre con de Rogue, je t'en fouterais moi des « Tournez plus vitre votre mixture Mr Londubat. » » Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un gaffeur ce Londubat !

**Ginny Weasley** qui est d'habitude une icône de la mode à Poudlard nous a décidément déçu. A la représentation où comme vous l'avez lu plus haut son petit ami s'est ridiculisé, la cadette des Weasley portait une petite robe bleue bien mignonne avec des ballerines orange ! Orange ! Attention mes chéris, ne reproduisaient surtout pas ce fashion faux pas !

**Millicent Bulstrode** a été vu remontant avec la délicatesse d'un troll son string, on comprend mieux pourquoi Blaise Zabini n'a pas encore succombé à ses charmes…

**Pansy Parkinson_, _**cheveux décoiffés, pas les mêmes chaussures... Décidément, non fashionista ont de gros problèmes en ce moment ! Mais nous compatissons grandement avec la Serpentard ! Il y a encore quelques jours, elle sortait avec le merveilleux Drago Malefoy ! Après deux ans de relation, le jeune homme a décidé de se séparer de la belle car il n'avait plus de sentiments ! En tout cas, nous souhaitons bien du courage à Pansy pour se remettre de cette rupture et qu'elle n'oublie pas d'ouvrir les yeux, il reste de nombreux garçons bien mignon à croquer ! Malgré tout, la jeune femme risque de mettre du temps à remonter la pente, une nouvelle rumeur circule disant que Drago a déjà trouvé une demoiselle ! Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là !

De plus, les parents de la jeune femme ont soudainement décidé de rompre après plus de vingt ans de vie commune. Y a pas à dire Pansy, t'as vraiment une VDM ! (**Nda :** Vie de moldu)

**Cormac Laggen **et les râteaux s'est une véritable histoire d'amour ! Après un râteau de la part d'Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, c'est au tour de Cho Chang... Le pauvre Cormac n'a décidément pas de chance en amour...

**Luna Lovegood** accompagné d'un mystérieux Serdaigle, la jeune femme a été vu avec des lunettes très bizarres mais totalement fun ! Il n'y a pas à dire, la jeune femme a lancé un nouvel accessoire mode à Poudlard !

**Le couple Ron-Ron & Lav-Lav **

Y a pas à dire, ce couple est une représentation parfaite de l'amour ! Toujours ensemble, ce couple fait de nombreux envieux ! Rappelons-le, ces deux jeunes gens étaient déjà sorti ensemble l'année dernière et après une rupture de quatre mois pendant laquelle Ron est sorti avec Hermione Granger, le couple s'est reformé plus amoureux que jamais ! Nous espérons beaucoup de bonheur pour les deux tourtereaux ! De plus, d'après la meilleure amie de Lavande, celle-ci aurait le projet de se marier dès la sortie de Poudlard !

Vous retrouverez les plus belles photos du couple juste en dessous.

**Hermione Granger, nouveau petit ami ? **

Oui, vous lisez bien ! La petite Hermione aurait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Et pourtant, ça n'a pas été facile ! Après une relation avec Cormac (Par Merlin, comment elle a fait ?!) -qui a tout de même durée plus de deux mois et malgré un magnifique râteau de la part de la jeune femme- et une avec son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, la jeune femme aurait un nouvel homme dans sa vie autre que son papa ! Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité du mystérieux jeune homme mais nous prions de tout coeur pour que la princesse des Gryffondor trouve enfin le véritable amour ! En attendant, la jeune femme est sorti de la soirée avec un suçon loin d'être petit ornant son cou . Bizarrement, l'innocent suçon coïncide avec la rumeur concernant la nouvelle petite-amie de Drago Malefoy ! Alors hasard ou réalité ?

**Interview Drago Malefoy via Twizard**

_**Unique héritier de la famille Malefoy, Drago Malefoy a tout pour lui : talent, argent et filles... Mais qui est-il vraiment ? **_

_Potins Poudlard : Salut Drago ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? _

_Drago Malefoy : Je vais très bien merci ! _

_PP : En tout cas, nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir en interview ! _

_DM : De même, de même ! _

_PP : C'est un petit entraînement pour les nombreuses autres que tu auras ! Il paraît que tu as rejoint une boîte de mannequinat très réputée ? _

_DM : En effet, mais je dois taire le nom pour le moment. Les premières photos arriveront dans quelques semaines si tout se passe bien !  
_

_PP : Tu les as vu ? Comment sont-elles ? _

_DM : Tout simplement magnifique ! Après tout je suis dessus ! (sourire charmeur) _

_PP : Nous attendons ce fantasme sur papier avec impatience ! Bon alors, comment vis-tu ta rupture avec Pansy Parkinson ? _

_DM : Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épanoui ! Je prends enfin ma vie en main ! Avec Pansy, j'étouffais beaucoup trop ! _

_PP : Et alors nouvelle petite-amie ? Hermione Granger par exemple ? _

_DM : Oh non ! Je vais amplement profiter de mon célibat ! Concernant les rumeurs en rapport avec Granger, elles sont totalement fausses ! C'est limite si on se parle tous les deux ! Elle est bien trop coincée pour moi ! _

_PP : Hum... C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard et après, à toi la vie d'adulte ! Que comptes-tu faire de tes vacances ? _

_DM : Comme je viens de le dire, profiter de mon célibat ! Je pars avec mes meilleurs amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini sur les côtes du Sud de la France ! A nous, soleil, nanas, mer et alcool ! _

_PP : Théodore Nott ? _

_DM : Oui, mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a cinq ans ! Il est à Serpentard avec Blaise et moi ! Personne ne semble le connaître et cela ne semble pas le déranger ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait ! Je pourrais pas vivre sans toutes ses filles me courant après ! _

_PP : A quel dragueur tu es ! Bon alors, tu as été détrôné par notre cher Harry pour le classement des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, pas trop déçu ?_

_DM : Loin de là ! Le pauvre Potter ! Faire une telle chose pour remonter dans le classement ! Je n'aurais point aimé être à sa place ! Toujours à ramasser les restes ! _

_PP : C'était un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous et je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes projets à venir ! _

_DM : Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, quand un Malefoy veux, il obtient. _

**Rubrique musiques **

_Voici la liste des musiques que l'on vous conseille : _

_Potions de D(ean) S(eamus) N(eville), le groupe des garçons de Gryffondor. _

_My heart will go on de Céline Dion_

_Evil Star de WereWolf_

_Fizwizbiz (d'après le nom des sorbets volants) de Phénix  
_

_Love Secret d'Aliénor Mills _

**_Classement des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard  
_**

**_1-Harry Potter _**

**_2- Drago Malefoy _**

**_3-Blaise Zabini _**

**_4-Ronald Weasley (Avouons-le, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux change tout !)_**

**_5-Cormac Laggen (Physiquement, il est pas mal ! J'irais pas dormir dans la baignoire !)_**

**_Jeux _**

Connaissez-vous vraiment Harry Potter ?

**_1-Quand est né Harry Potter ?_ **

_a) 31 juillet 1980_

_b) 2 mai 1980_

_c)31 janvier 1980_

**_2-Où vit-il avec ses parents ? _**

_a) Londres  
_

_b) Godric's Hollow _

_c) Bristol _

_**3-De quoi est composé sa baguette ?** _

_a) Bois de vigne & ventricule de dragon _

_b) Châtaigner & ventricule de dragon_

_c) Houx & plume de phénix _

_**4-A quoi correspond son patronus ? **_

_a) Un serpent _

_b) Une biche _

_c) Un cerf _

**_5-Qui a été sa première petite copine ? _**

_a) Hermione Granger  
_

_b) Cho Chang_

_c) Ginny Weasley _

_**6-Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ?** _

_a) Bleus _

_b) Verts_

_c) Marrons _

_**7-Qui est son meilleur ami ?** _

_a) Ron Weasley_

_b)Dean Thomas_

_c)Neville Londubat _

_Réponses : _

_1-a)_

_2-b)_

_3-c)_

_4-c)_

_5-b)_

_6-b)_

_7-a)_

_Tu as entre 0 et 2 points : Tu n'es qu'un(e) idiot(e) qui ne connait rien à la fabuleuse vie d'Harry Potter ! _

_Tu as entre 2 et 5 points : Passable... Mais tu pourrais faire mieux ! Tu es une groupie en fait ! _

_Tu as entre 5 et 7 points : Tu es Hermione Granger et une vraie fan ! Tu connais tout sur Harry Potter mais contrairement à Hermione, tu sais des choses vraiment intéressantes ! _

Hermione leva la tête du journal, scandalisée.

* * *

Reviews ? :P

A la prochaine ! ;)


	2. Novembre

_Salut ! Pas beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui ! Je suis assez pressée ! Je répondrai aux reviews ce soir et je tenais à remercier tout ce beau monde pour ces compliments ! _

_PS : Il y a un petit spoiler concernant Game of Thrones sur l'épisode 7 de la saison 4, il se situe dans la catégorie Oups avec Ernie ! Je vous aurais prévenu, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Plus d'un mois, jour pour jour que le premier numéro de Potins Poudlard était sorti et Hermione était totalement sur les nerfs. Elle était devenue la proie de tous les regards, chacun attendant de voir son amoureux secret afin de pouvoir prendre une photo et l'envoyer au groupe de personnes qui écrivait ce torchon. Torchon qui contenait des vérités, des secrets et c'était bien ça le problème.

« Hermione, calmes-toi… tenta Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. C'était peut-être qu'une farce de début d'année ! »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu te retrouves numéro 1 du classement des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ! Tu m'étonnes que tu le prennes bien ! Moi, c'est ma vie entière qui a été exposée ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui est cette personne ? C'est une fille ? Même si c'est le cas, on t'aime comme tu es Hermione. »

La Gryffondor rougit face aux pensées de son frère de cœur. Sortir avec une autre fille ? Harry n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité.

« Ce n'est pas le cas Harry ! Je veux être sûre que notre relation puisse durer avant de vous le présentez ! »

« Tant que tu ne remets pas le couvert avec McLaggen… »

« Ou que tu te mettes en couple avec Malefoy parce que alors là, tu toucherais le fond ! Je n'en reviens pas de la manière dont il t'a rabaissé dans cette interview ! » s'exclama Ronald Weasley en rejoignant ses meilleurs amis dans la Salle Commune confortablement installés sur les canapés. « Si je le croise, je lui fais la peau ! »

« Et tu te retrouveras à cracher des limaces ? Franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Rien que dit penser, j'ai des hauts de cœur ! marmonna Hermione

Soudainement, une petite boule blonde et surexcitée apparut dans la salle commune tenant fièrement un journal dans les mains.

« Il est là ! Il est là ! » cria la voix aigu de Colin Crivey. « Le nouveau numéro est là !»

« Par Merlin… »

҉

Potins Poudlard

N°2

Publié le 01.11

Salut à tous !

Avouez-le ! Je vous ai terriblement manqué ! Le temps de l'ignorance est maintenant abouti et préparez-vous à lire des potins plus surprenants les uns que les autres ! Il n'y a qu'une chose à vous dire, sortez les mouchoirs…

**Sommaire**

Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley : Triste nouvelle

A ne pas manquer : Embrouilles entre les meilleures amies, nouvelle idée de Dumbledore, annonce du casting de la comédie musicale les sorcières de Salem, Drago Malefoy première photo, Viktor Krum : Bye bye le célibat !...

Oups : Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie MacMillan...

Sortie à Pré-au-Lard

Rumeurs : Hermione avec une fille ?

Nouveau couple tendance : montée d'un roi et d'une reine, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass

Boîte à musique

Classement des plus belles filles de Poudlard

Interview Lavande Brown

Jeux

**Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

Voilà mes chéris, vous pouvez dès maintenant sortir les mouchoirs ! Ginny et Harry, c'est terminé ! La tristesse a envahi la rédaction. Après une relation de plus de trois ans et demie, le couple se sépare. Et pourtant, on les voyait déjà mariés et avec trois enfants ! En tout cas, nous attendons le prochain prince charmant de la jeune femme ! En effet, on se souvient encore des nombreuses épreuves qu'a dû subir Harry pour obtenir la bénédiction de ses frères ! Rien que 6 frères et 6 malheureuses épreuves à passer ! 6 épreuves que le jeune homme avait passées avec une certaine difficulté ! Nous nous rappelons encore des jumeaux Weasley harcelant Harry de divers sorts, farces et surtout de cette immense dragon en feu qui l'avait poursuivi dans tous les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à lui mordre les fesses ! Nous souhaitons donc bonne chance au prochain prince charmant de Ginny et les filles, sortez votre gloss, le plus beau mec de Poudlard est libre !

**A ne pas manquer… **

**Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil**

Les meilleures amies Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil ne se parlent plus, enfin ! Franchement qui n'a jamais voulu frapper ces charmantes jeunes filles contre un mur tandis qu'elles gloussaient comme des dindons en cours ? En tout cas, Lavande et Parvati en sont retournés à leurs petits-amis respectifs et on leur souhaite bien du courage à ceux-là ! La raison de cette dispute ? Franchement, vous êtes sûr de la vouloir ? Lavande aurait volé le parfum de Parvati… Totalement puéril… Lavande a beau porter le nom d'une célèbre université, ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui l'étouffe !

**Dumbledore, ce génie ! **

Nouvelle idée de notre directeur ! Décidément, notre adorable Dumbledore a beaucoup d'idées pour rendre cette année exceptionnelle ! En effet, énormément attristé par les rivalités qui rongent les différentes maisons à Poudlard, le directeur a décidé de renouer les liens ! Pour cela, il met en place des Olympiades ! Vous ne connaissez pas ? Eh bien, des équipes seront formées avec des élèves de différentes maisons et le but sera de passer différentes épreuves physiques et intellectuelles ! Préparez votre short et vos méninges, les Olympiades devraient arriver d'ici peu !

**Drago Malefoy, premières photos **

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ébahis par cette beauté, nous avons vu en exclusivité les photos de Drago Malefoy et… Mamma Mia ! Quel érotisme ! Quelle sensualité ! Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Retrouvez-ci-dessous les premières photos.

**Le casting annoncé**

Il n'y a pas à dire, se sera un fiasco total ! Entre Crabbe et Goyle qui ont été acceptés pour jouer les gardes, le professeur Trelawney pour le rôle de la juge suprême, Lavande & Parvati pour jouer les dénonciatrices (beaux rôles et bonne ambiance sur le plateau), Cho Chang jouant une condamnée, on souhaite bien du courage au professeur de Sortilèges ! Heureusement, on peut compter sur la fraîcheur de Luna Lovegood pour rattraper (quelque peu) ce massacre dans tous les sens du terme !

**Un documentaire sur les sœurs Lestrange **

Étonnante nouvelle que nous venons d'apprendre ! En effet, le merveilleux réalisateur Steven Burton a décidé de faire un documentaire sur les mythiques sœurs Lestrange ! Les castings commenceront dans quinze jours et si tout se passe bien, le tournage devrait commencer dans deux mois ! Apparemment, les caméras feraient un détour par Poudlard ! Nous les attendons avec impatience !

**Viktor Krum, bye bye le célibat !**

Eh oui les filles ! Tandis que les plus beaux mecs se libèrent en ce moment, il faut bien que certains se mettent en couple ! La jeune femme aurait le même âge que Viktor et serait d'origine italienne ! Nous espérons beaucoup de bonheur au nouveau couple !

**Le loup-garou épouse la Belle **

Remus Lupin vient de demander en mariage Nymphadora Tonks ! Toutes nos félicitations pour le couple !

**Oups…**

**Severus Rogue vient** de publier sa biographie dont elle rapporte les passages de sa scolarité à Poudlard où il raconte les sentiments qu'il éprouvait (et qu'il éprouve toujours) pour Lily Evans, mère d'Harry Potter et femme de **James Potter** ! Celui-ci a d'ailleurs tout de suite répliqué par ceci : « Touche pas à ma femme Servilus ou je te tue ! ». Je pense que le message est assez clair…

L'actrice **Bellatrix Lestrange** suivrait telles les traces de la chanteuse Lady Gaga ? Nous nous souvenons tous de la robe viande que la reine de la pop avait porté. Eh bien, notre actrice quelque peu loufoque a décidé de vêtir une robe en… roulement de tambours… en salade. Au moins, ce n'est pas les chiens qui la poursuivaient mais les tortues. Elle avait donc beaucoup plus de temps pour s'échapper ! Y a pas à dire, c'est un FLOP TOTAL !

La pauvre **Pansy Parkinson** n'a décidément pas de chance… Un de ses ex vient de lui demander sur son Twizard « Comment ça va la famille ? » Eh bien, ses parents divorcent, son copain a cassé avec elle et sa grand-mère vient de mourir mais au sinon jeune homme, tout va bien.

« "Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une femme, seulement une, de toute ma vie. Ta soeur..." La suite dans 2 semaines, dur... » Cette déclaration vous semble tout à fait banale et sans intérêt ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas de millions de fans qui se sont retrouvés à insulter **Ernie MacMillan** pour son spoiler ! Franchement, sans avoir vu l'épisode, je n'aurais jamais compris…

« RT si vous pensez que **Neville Londubat** est une catastrophe ambulante… » Malheureusement pour toi Neville, il y a plus de 300 personnes qui sont d'accord avec **Drago Malefoy** sur Twizard. Mais bon, comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal !

**Pré au Lard **

Ce week-end, ne loupez pas la première sortie de l'année dans le célèbre village sorciers Pré-au-Lard. Voici la liste des magasins que vous devez à tout prix faire !

Derviche et Bang : magasin très peu connu par les élèves mais tout à fait génial ! Vous pouvez y faire réparer vos objets défectueux mais aussi voir des objets insolites comme par exemple une brosse à dent qui vous gratte le dos en même temps. Tout simplement ingénieux…

Gaichiffon : Oui, le nom ne présage rien de bon et pourtant vous trouverez des petites perles dans ce magasin de prêt-à-porter.

Honeydukes : Avons-nous vraiment besoin de préciser le but de cette boutique ? Un avertissement tout de même, ne dépensez pas tout votre argent dans des confiseries !

Le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne : Des plumes par milliers, vous y trouverez avec beaucoup de chance une Hermione Granger flânant dans les rayons et peut-être aux côtés de son petit-ami.

Le Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu : Jeunes couples et éternels romantiques, cet endroit est fait pour vous !

La Tête de Sanglier : Je vous déconseille fortement ce taudis !

Les Trois Balais : Passage obligé avant de rentrer à Poudlard !

Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux : C'est tout nouveau et nous attendons avec impatience de visiter la nouvelle boutique des frères jumeaux Weasley ! De toute façon, venant d'eux, ça ne peut qu'être parfait !

Et pour finir cette présentation en beauté, ne loupez pas la Cabane Hurlante ! Considérée comme la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, il y a bien des années que plus aucun son n'est provenue de cette maison et pourtant le mythe est encore bien présent.

**Rumeurs : Hermione Granger avec une fille ? **

Et si le prince charmant était en fait une princesse charmante ? Hermione serait-elle prête à faire un coming-out ? Ce secret serait-il la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme se montre aussi peu efféminée ? En tout cas, qu'importe son orientation sexuelle, Hermione Granger restera toujours notre adorable et énervante petite Miss-je-sais-tout préférée. !

**Nouveau couple tendance : la montée d'un roi et d'une reine, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass **

Après la rupture de Ginny et Harry, le couple que forment Zabini et Greengrass est indéniablement le numéro 1 ! Tous les deux représentent le parfait petit couple riche et sang-pur ! Entre un mélange de provocation et de pureté, de charme, d'ambition et d'intelligence, Poudlard n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux !

**Boîte à musique **

Voici la liste des musiques que l'on vous conseille ce mois-ci :

Magic & House song de DSN

Last Song de Ludmilla

Baby d'Aliénor Mills

**Classement des plus belles filles de Poudlard **

Après le classement des garçons, maintenant faisons place à celui des filles !

Ginny Weasley

Daphné Greengrass

Cho Chang

Pansy Parkinson

Astoria Grengrass

La dernière fois c'était les Gryffondor qui dominaient aujourd'hui ce sont les Serpentards !

**Interview Lavande Brown **

**Sur Twizard**

Bavarde, commère, fleur bleu : rencontre avec Lavande Brown.

PP : Hi Lavande ! Comment vas-tu ?

LB : Je vais bien, merci ! Et toi alors ?

PP : Très bien, très bien. Bon alors, bah des réconciliations en vue avec Parvati ?

LB : Oh ! Ne viens surtout pas me parler de cette traitresse ! Voler son parfum ! Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point il sentait mauvais en plus ! Mais bon, bonne amie que je suis, je lui ai menti en disant qu'il était divin ! Si vous vous voulez mon avis, c'est une bonne chose qu'il est disparu ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Granger !

PP : Bien, on va changer de sujet plutôt ! Avec Ron, comment ça va ?

LB : Oh ! (soupir) Il était toujours avec ses amis, c'est navrant tout de même !

PP : Vraiment ? Mais il y a encore quelques minutes, tu étais avec lui non ?

LB : Oui, c'est vrai…

PP : Une rumeur court comme quoi tu voudrais te marier après la fin de ta scolarité ?

LB : En effet ! Je veux très vite fonder une famille avec Ron-Ron ! Peut-être qu'on dépassera le record de sa mère ! J'aimerai bien avoir dix enfants !

PP : Waouh ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! En parlant de la maman de Ronald, tu l'as rencontré ?

LB : Non, mais je sais que tout va très bien se passer ! Après tout, elle a l'air un peu naïve et facilement influençable ! Je pense qu'il n'y a que le bonheur de ses enfants qui comptent peu importe si elle n'aime pas l'élu de leur cœur.

PP : Eh bien… C'était très intéressant comme interview ! A bientôt, j'espère !

LB : Se sera avec joie !

**Nda** : Je ne suis pas sûre que maman Weasley va bien réagir quand elle va apprend l'avis que porte sa belle-fille sur elle.

**Jeux **

**Connaissez-vous vraiment Poudlard ?**

**Quand a été créé Poudlard ?**

Il y a environ 1000 ans

Il y a environ 2000 ans

Il y a environ 500 ans

**Quelle est sa devise ?**

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Docet omnes ubique

Domus omnibus una

**Quel était le prénom de Gryffondor ?**

Godric

Salazard

Emmeran

**Comment appelle-t-on un élève qui doit attendre plus de cinq minutes que le Choixpeau prenne sa décision ?**

Il n'y a pas de nom particulier, ça n'arrive jamais.

Chapeauflou

Choixindécis

**A quel étage se situe la bibliothèque ?**

a)Au cinquième étage

b) Au deuxième étage

c) Au quatrième étage

**Qui est le directeur de Poudlard ?**

a)Severus Rogue

b) Albus Dumbledore

c) Minerva McGonagall

Réponses :

A)

A)

A)

B)

C)

B)

Entre 0 et 2 points : Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Poudlard ?

Entre 3 et 4 points : Bof, bof… Je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire mieux tout de même ! Ce n'est pas si sorcier !

Entre 5 et 6 points : Bravo ! Tu mérites d'être dans cette école...

Hermione leva la tête de son journal et soupira.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est là et j'en ai bien bavé !

Je vous laisse ! La correction se fera dans la soirée ! Pour le moment, je vais me coucher ! Bisous, bisous !


	3. Spécial Olympiades (Décembre)

_Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en favoris, qui la suivent et qui la commentent ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ;) Désolé pour ce léger retard… J'ai certains soucis avec mon ordinateur (Vive la technologie !). En tout cas, j'ai des dossiers qui ont disparu, Internet qui ne voulait pas fonctionner ! Bref, la galère !_

_Merci à Alexandre pour m'avoir rappelé les bons souvenirs de nos Olympiades, grâce à toi, mon cœur rebat et l'imagination me revient._

* * *

« C'est pas possible ! » s'énerva Hermione en refermant avec rage le journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? »

Hermione voulait profiter de sa dernière année la partageant avec ses amis, les cours et son petit-ami. Malheureusement, certaines personnes dans Poudlard étaient contre cette idée.

« Je vais partir à la recherche des personnes qui écrivent ce torchon ! » dit-elle en regardant Ron et Harry avec détermination.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Harry

« Ne suis-je pas une Miss-je-sais-tout ? Ne vous inquiétez pas plus longtemps, dans quelques jours, cette histoire sera réglée. Au passage, Harry, tu aurais pu nous prévenir de ta rupture avec Ginny, j'en reviens pas que tu nous es caché ça !

"On ne savait pas comment vous l'annoncez avec Ginny." marmonna le jeune Potter en se grattant le cou signe de sa gêne. "De plus, c'est de ma faute si on est séparé... Elle était contre."

"Pardon ? Tu as brisé le cœur de ma sœur ?"

"Je ne suis plus amoureux de ta sœur, Ron. Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette situation."

"Tu es tombée amoureux d'une autre personne ?" questionna Hermione

"Peut-être... Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux réfléchir sur nos sentiments et ce soir, on se raconte tout."

"Je suis d'accord Harry."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos.

"Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque ! J'ai un devoir de Potions a terminé et ne compter pas sur moi pour vous le faire !"

Elle commença à s'en aller.

« Ah ! Ronald, tu devrais aussi avoir une discussion avec Lav-Lav, cette fille a un sérieux problème ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle commune tandis que les deux jeunes hommes retournaient à leurs prédictions pour leur devoir de divination.

* * *

**Potins Poudlard**

**Spécial Olympiades**

**Publié le 01.12**

_Bonjour la populace !_

_Le dernier numéro a été un véritable succès ! Grâce à nous, le temps des règlements de compte était au rendez-vous pour les fameuses Olympiades inventé par le majestueux Albus Dumbledore. On ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, place au Numéro Spécial, les Olympiades !_

**Sommaire**

Présentation des Olympiades **p1**

Différents groupes (seulement les personnes importantes, bien sûr !) **p2**

Les différentes activités **p3**

**A ne pas manquer** : Dean Thomas futur footballeur ?, Ginny Weasley et le lancer de poids, Réconciliation sur le terrain, dispute Harry & Ginny, déplacement spécial de Bellatrix Lestrange… **p4**

**Oups** : Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Londubat… **p5**

Repas à la fin de la soirée et prix **p6-7**

Rumeurs : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ? **p8**

Hermione Granger, a-t-on enfin trouvé son mystérieux copain ?**p9**

Classement des meilleurs sportifs **p10**

Interview Harry Potter **p11**

**Go les Olympiades !**

Les Olympiades, ce n'est pas seulement la 9e station de la ligne 14 du métro de Paris, située dans le 13e arrondissement de Paris au croisement de la rue de Tolbiac et de la rue Nationale. Dans le monde moldu, c'est aussi une manière particulière de nouer de nouvelles amitiés, de créer de bons souvenirs et de perdre une quantité de sueur et de graisse. (Avant la prise de poids de fin d'année !) A la découverte des sports moldus, nous avons eu le plaisir de voir des personnes aux talents innées et des sang-purs se ridiculisant pour notre plus grand plaisir ! S'étalant sur une journée, les prix ont été donnés hier ! Vous retrouverez en bas le récapitulatif !

**Différents groupes**

Tellement de monde, de cris. Eh oui ! Nous sommes nombreux à Poudlard ! Ce n'est donc pas étonnant si vous n'avez pas fait attention aux groupes dans lesquels étaient nos stars ! En tout cas, nous avons pu noter que les deux célèbres Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy était dans la même équipe; Ginny Weasley a retrouvé sa copine Luna Lovegood et son ennemi Cormac Laggen; Ron Weasley a eu le plaisir d'être en compagnie de Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle; le petit couple Daphné Grengrass & Blaise Zabini ensemble malgré tout ; Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown ont été contraintes de faire équipe (Nous attendons encore les cris de protestation des deux jeunes femmes) notre Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger était donc séparée de la plupart de ses amis (Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait au début...). A ces joyeuses personnes se sont rajoutés des inconnus allant de la première à la septième année ainsi que les professeurs...

**Différentes activités **

Dumbledore a décidé de mettre en place des activités sportives et intellectuelles seulement basé sur le monde moldu afin d'ouvrir l'esprit des élèves et améliorer leur culture. La journée s'est donc divisée en six épreuves où tous les élèves étaient obligés de passer, récoltant des scores plus ou moins bien. Les épreuves étaient donc : le football, le lancer de poids, un quizz sur la France & l'Angleterre, la course d'endurance, le lancer de vortex et la musculation. Pour conclure cette magnifique journée, le directeur avait décidé de mettre en place un relais où il devrait y avoir deux personnes allant de la cinquième à la septième année, deux autres entre la première et la quatrième année et obligatoirement un professeur.

**A ne pas manquer **

**Dean Thomas, futur footballeur ?**

Franchement, qui n'a pas été impressionné par Dean Thomas ? Le jeune homme ne brille pas beaucoup en cours et surtout au Quidditch mais au football, c'est une autre histoire ! Bon, nous nous posons tout de même une question, est-ce qu'il a un réel don ou que les sang-purs en face de lui étaient vraiment nuls ?

**Ginny Weasley & le lancer de poids**

C'est qu'elle a de la force la petite Ginny ! Malgré un premier lancer complétement foiré, son amie Luna Lovegood lui aurait donné un petit conseil : « Imagine une personne que tu détestes et lances la boule le plus loin possible pour pouvoirs l'assommer. Moi, j'imagine les Nargoles. A la rédaction, un pari sur Harry Potter et vous ?

**Réconciliation sur le terrain**

Non, l'amour n'est pas de retour entre Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter mais entre Lavande Brown & Parvati Patil ! Parvati aurait sauvé le maquillage de Lavande en se prenant le ballon de football à sa place. Une multitude de câlins et de bises s'en sont suivi. Ironie du sort, Lavande s'est quand même pris le ballon dans la tête et est tombée dans la boue….

**Dispute Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley**

Malgré leur séparation, Harry & Ginny ont tenté d'apaiser les tensions qui pouvaient se former dans leur groupe d'amis en essayant de redevenir amie. Cependant, cette tactique n'a pas marché et c'est pendant le pique-nique organisait par l'école que la tension a explosé. Tout Poudlard a pu écouter leur dispute et la seule chose qui reste aux oreilles de tout le monde c'est cette phrase : « Tu es peut-être amoureux de cette personne mais ça ne sera jamais réciproque. » Sur ces belles paroles, la jeune Weasley s'en est allée et une seule question nous trotte dans la tête : Qui peut bien résister à Harry Potter ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange, déplacement spécial.**

La folle et génialissime Bellatrix Lestrange est venu à Poudlard voir le nouveau projet de Dumbledore. Il faut avouer que les retrouvailles entre l'ancienne élève et le directeur étaient plutôt mouvementées. Les élèves n'ont même pas eu le temps d'avoir un autographe et une photo que l'actrice s'était dirigée vers les cuisines pour se saouler et repartir comme elle était venue, seule et triste.

**Oups **

Désole **Drago Malefoy** mais remonter son caleçon à travers son short de sport devant une tonne de fans et pendant un match de football, ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé ! La honte…

**Harry Potter **n'est apparemment pas très doué pour le lancer de poids. Le jeune homme s'est pris la boule sur le pied est à passer sa journée à l'infirmerie… Il n'a donc pas pu participer au relais.

On espérait que** Severus Rogue **prendrait la peine de se laver après avoir transpiré comme un bœuf lors du relais mais non. On plaint Hagrid qui était à côté de lui pendant la remise des prix.

Et de une, et de deux, et de… Eh bien non. **Ronald Weasley** s'est tout simplement arrêté à deux soulèvements de poids pour la musculation. Y a pas à dire, on est déçu.

Avec toute cette agitation, un élève a malencontreusement marché sur la robe de sorcière de **Minerva McGonagall** qui a fini dans les orties. Ça fait mal…

Que serait une journée sans une gaffe de la part de **Neville Londubat** ? Nous sommes donc désolés Neville mais Rusard a décidé de te garder certains soirs pour réparer les vitres que tu as cassées avec ton vortex.

**Repas du soir & remise des prix**

Après cette dure journée, un véritable festin attendait les élèves. Les elfes avaient cuisiné de plats de toutes les cultures passant des américains au chinois. Il n'y a pas à dire c'était un délice. En tout cas, une fois tout le monde bien repu, Albus Dumbledore a annoncé les prix obtenus par les équipes et aucune n'est repartie sans rien. De plus, certains élèves ont eu le privilège d'en recevoir personnellement. Voici donc le récapitulatif des différents prix :

**L'équipe de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter** : Prix de la meilleure équipe, du meilleur joueur masculin au foot pour Dean Thomas, du meilleur temps à la course d'endurance masculin pour Drago Malefoy et du meilleur lancer de vortex masculin pour Harry Potter.

**L'équipe de Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood **: Prix de l'équipe la plus encourageante, du meilleur lancer de poids féminin et du meilleur temps à la course d'endurance pour la petite Ginny (La haine paye finalement) et du meilleur score pour la musculation masculine pour Cormac McLaggen.

**L'équipe de Ronald Weasley** : Prix de la meilleure équipe perdante et du meilleur lancer de poids masculin pour Vincent Crabbe.

**L'équipe de Blaise Zabini **: Prix de l'équipe la plus motivée et du meilleur score féminin pour la musculation pour une cinquième année de Serdaigle, elle nous a épatés !

**L'équipe d'Hermione Granger** : Prix de l'équipe la plus solidaire, des meilleures notes pour les quizz pour Hermione Granger (Il fallait sans douter) et pour Théodore Nott (On sait enfin à quoi ressemble le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy !) ainsi que le prix du meilleur lancer de vortex féminin pour Cho Chang.

**L'équipe de Lavande Brown** : Prix de l'équipe la plus swag et du meilleur joueur féminin au foot pour une quatrième année de Serpentard au nom étrange !

**Rumeur : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ? **

Des mains s'effleurant timidement, quelques regards jetaient sans que l'autre s'en aperçoive. Hallucination de notre part ou vérité ? En tout cas, cette mystérieuse aventure apparaît quelques semaines après la rupture d'Harry et de Ginny et concorde avec la dispute des deux ex sur un soi-disant amoureux de jeune Potter. Les filles, vous pouvez ranger vos gloss, non seulement Harry est gay mais en plus, il semblerait qu'il est de nouveau retrouvé l'amour.

**Hermione Granger, aurait-on enfin trouvé son amoureux secret ? **

Je sens que Dumbledore va se réjouir de ses nouveaux couples assez improbables. Un simple geste a réussi à attirer notre attention pour toute la journée. Théodore Nott, le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy a pendant quelques secondes prit la main de notre Miss-je-sais-tout qui lui a renvoyé un sourire éclatant. De plus, la jeune femme n'a pas été mangée avec ses amis mais est resté avec le Serpentard toute la pause du midi. Entre encouragements, regards lançaient avec discrétion et les gestes affectueux du jeune homme avec Hermione, il n'y pas de doute pour nous, Théodore Nott est le nouveau petit ami de la demoiselle !

**Fiche de présentation de Théodore Nott **: Le jeune homme est né dans l'année 1979 comme Hermione et a été réparti la même année (nous précisons pour certaines personnes un peu lente d'esprit…) à Serpentard. Meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, il semblerait qu'Hermione soit sa première petite-amie. C'est un élève très doué ayant des connaissances aussi larges que celles de la Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes gens se sont donc bien trouvés !

**Classement des meilleurs sportifs **

**Ginny Weasley **

**Harry Potter**

**Drago Malefoy **

**Cho Chang **

**Cormac McLaggen**

**Interview Harry Potter**

**Sur Twizard**

_Unique fils de Lily & James Potter, le jeune homme est à la tête d'une grande fortune. Il partage son temps libre entre ses amis, les cours et sa passion, la musique. Nous allons entrer dans l'univers du célèbre Harry Potter._

PP : Hey Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais d'être interviewer.

HP : Je ne voulais pas à l'origine mais Hermione m'a quelque peu forcé. Je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis qu'elle est déterminée à te trouver ? Après tout, tu es au courant de tout. Nous sommes à Poudlard et chacun a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense mais évite de ridiculiser Hermione au sinon, on te fait la peau !

PP : Oh ! Harry, ne t'énerves pas ! Je sais que la petite Granger est très importante pour toi, tu la considères comme ta meilleure amie voir ta sœur mais il faut dire que son sujet est tout à fait fascinant… Comme le tien d'ailleurs ! Comment avance la musique ?

HP : Je mets fin à la musique, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. J'ai participé à ce concert juste pour faire plaisir à mon père.

PP : Et ta rupture, comment le vis-tu ? De nouvelles amourettes en vues ?

HP (Nous sommes certains qu'il a rougit en lisant le message !) : Je vis très bien ma rupture. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour Ginny de toute manière.

PP : Et ?

HP : J'ai évidemment quelqu'un en tête mais cela ne regarde que moi.

PP : Oh ! Et si je te parle de Drago Malefoy ?

HP : Ce mec est prétentieux, vantard et terriblement sexy…

HP (Une dizaine de secondes après…) : Pardon, je voulais écrire stupide, T9 à la con…

PP : C'est ce qu'on dit… Que souhaites-tu dire aux lecteurs de ce journal ?

HP : Qu'ils arrêtent de me poursuivre dans les couloirs pour savoir si je veux sortir avec eux, et ce message est autant pour les filles que pour les garçons !

Alors, la rumeur Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter se confirme-t-elle ?

Hermione referma le journal. Elle avait un gros problème. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à Théodore.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_Odchan : Coucou ! D'abord, je tiens vraiment vraiment à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir répondu sur le chapitre précédent ! J'ai eu un planning assez costaud ces derniers temps ! _

_Alors, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Sursaut à deux heures du mat', comme quoi, ça paye de se coucher tard ! x) J'espère que tu trouveras la suite drôle, je ne suis pas trop sûre de mon coup pour l'humour. Merci, à une prochaine peut-être ! _

_Guest : Fan est un bien grand mot pour moi par rapport Game of Thrones. Disons que j'adore regarder la série mais que je ne suis pas prête de lire les bouquins d'aussitôt ! _

_ (je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer un message...) : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! :)_


End file.
